Clockwork
by luv9
Summary: the lost one" rewritten. Sakura Haruno knew who she was once, now beacuse of one man that changed. It was all up to time to salvage what was taken from her. Sakura x Itachi
1. Prologue: Fantasy

Fantasy

When I was young my mother would always tell me a fantastic story, one with a ruling father, a jealous sister and gruesome battles. But what astounded me most is that the characters in this story were related to my destiny. Now don't get me wrong I've never truly believed in fairytales, but it was how my mother read them which made them believable…

Before the autumn dawn, the sun rose from under the horizon and shun the water with vibrate colors. The ocean blue currents clam itself at the stars arrival. My toes deep in the sands surface, I just stood there looking blindly at the orange ball of fire floating once more to clam its sky. It was purely beautiful no words could describe. Even as I was only four I knew the depth of meaning this gave.

Soon I turned to a damsel her long blue sundress flowed in with the wind her locks tied in a bun which sat on her head. Her green eyes illuminated her face. I looked at her in a confused yet censer gaze, my eyes were much like her own a deep sea foam green, my hair I know was completely ordinary compared to my mothers intense shade of pink... My hair was a sombre black, which I resorted was from my father, who I never did had the pleasure of meeting.

"Mommy what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I questioned, she'd awoken me up this earlier for a propose, but what I couldn't tell was what.

Her lips curled a bit on the end into a small smile. "I wanted to tell you a story Scipio." My green orbs widened in happiness, I couldn't resist but embrace to her, my toes still invoked in beach sand.

She sat on the warm sand as bear footed as I was. I seated myself next to her laying my head on her shoulder, we both sat there watching the water and sun which shun our face. A few minutes of complete and utter silence. I wanted to remain like that forever to stop time, it was such a wonderful feeling the safety to be at my mothers side but I knew it couldn't't last forever the silence soon ended as she parted her lips.

"Scipio remember the story I told you the one of Ranmyaku and his three children?" I nodded slowly looking from the water to my mothers calm expression.

"And how this story effected my life? Right mother?" She nodded in approval to my reply.

Her lushes lips began to form in to a down wards frown, yet her eyes still pinned on the suns rays. "Well it's a true story everything… its true. Scipio you must know that your father died at his brothers hands." My eyes widen, I felt as if a knife pierced my flash my mother never spook of my father, I could tell she was having a hard time to continue as hot liquid lined onto her cheeks… she was crying.

"Mommy-"

"Scipio, I want you to find Ranmyaku's children… when the time comes you'll know what to do from there." I looked at my mothers pail face her wary eyes looked to me practically pleading me to do as she says. "I promise mommy." That's when she embraced me in a bone crushing yet gentle hug and kissed my cheek.

"Ok… now what you must first do is to take Tamae and hide in our special genjustsu place in the tree house understand?" I nodded I knew exactly what she was talking about but that place was only used for extreme emergencies and that's what scared me the most.

My mother and I ran back into our small beach house surrounded by ocean and sand thriving plants and a near by forest. My hands became weak as I awakened my sister.

"Tamae get up, we gatta go." I stated quickly yet quietly, Tamae didn't say anything and we ran towards our mothers room. Mommy looked different… she was wearing her shinobi outfit.

She noticed my entrance and turned to face me; my short jet black hair flinched a bit at my mothers narrowed eyes. "Scipio if I don't make it to the tree house in three hours assume the worst and run away from here, anywhere but here understood?"

"Yes." I had a sadden tone in my voice which was clearly auditable. She embraced me and my sister one last time before she told me to go to the genjustsu tree house.

I was there in mere seconds with Tamae right behind me we sat in the small house, mother left a few supplies just in case. I raised my palm to grasp a kunai, my knees where shaking in hopes of which I had no need to use it.

Several hours past as I looked out the only window in the small house. My eyes widened to a sight unimaginable, smoke a few yards away. I climbed down, but my foot catched onto one wooden step which caused me to slip and fall flat. Tamae pounced beside me as steadied myself to stand. I suddenly began to feel a cold rush creeping down my spine, soon enough several drops of white flacks landed neatly on my hair and forehead, my black bangs shifted in movement as I look up ash and snow fell from the now clouded sky, it was usual for it to snow at this time of year, aside from that the ashes which were predictable.

The ground began to get heavy with powder of white the colourful leaves from the trees as they darkened in color and was dead to the world as it fell.

I walked hesitant towards our home. Only to find it burn to the ground nothing but smoking wood and ash. Tears threatened to come out but a small growl from Tamae redirected my view towards craters in the ground and what seemed to be a trail of… blood.

My bangs now began to cover my green eyes as I followed the trial hoping, praying it was not my mothers.

I hide close in-between, trees I knew perfectly well how to conceal my chakra. The bloody trail increased as I looked to see Tamae halt, I looked up to see what cased the sudden pause. Tears now unable to hold freely slid out as I took in the sight of a pink-haired women not too far from where I was standing, lay emotionless on the ground. I didn't care if it was a trap I ran towards her holding on her shoulder. "Mommy wake up." I said silently, as more tears came running down. Tamae brushed her cheeks hoping for any sign of movement. Unfortunately there was not any.

"Mother wake up…please wake up." Temae stated hesitantly. I finally took notice of something clenched deep in her hands I grasped it. it was completely blood stained but easy to tell what it was… a small cloth witch was black with crimson red clouds which seemed torn, and a head band the one like mother placed on with her shinobi outfit but this was different it had a deep cut through it.

I couldn't bear it any longer if I stayed I would also die and with my mothers corpse mere centimetres from me I backed away and shoved both items in my pant pocket. I continued to move back slowly shocked and terrified. "h-how did they kill mother… no one can kill mother!" I shouted before a warm heat invaded my back … another chakra just behind me and this was intense. I slowly turned to reveal a profile of someone so cold blooded with crimson eyes. I took a few steps back towards my mother. I saw a torn piece of cloth from the man coat that easily matched the one in my pocket. It was pure silence for what seemed like an eternity. I quickly prejudge the situation and sought him to be the one responsible for my mothers death.

Crimson met crimson.

My eyes turned its shade as I narrowed them to the man in front of me. All he could do was smirk as his lips twisted.

Without even knowing what I was doing I ran towards the tall man my eyes fixed on his movements. "Ugh." I stated when I came in contact with his fist to my stomach. I fell to the ground in pain. "W-why did you kill my mother you bastered!" I raised my voice with out even thinking which rewarded me with a deep cold blooded scowl.

"You are weak. Why are you are you weak? Because you lack… hatred. You are not even worth killing. If you wish to kill me hate me detest me and survive in an unsightly way then run and cling to life…"

Those words so cruel and devoured in hate and disgust that it intimated me, not only his words but his blood shot eyes haunting my every movement. I was in complete fear but he was the one who killed my mother I continued to repeat to myself. He killed her!

I gripped myself as I hesitated to get up, it felt like gravity seemed to have the upper hand, but I brought myself up stared back at his eyes.

"I…am not… weak." I whipped out the kunai that I found in the tree house and steadied myself. I've never killed or have gone in to battle with a shinobi; the only battle practice was either at the far academy or my mother…

He looked at my movements a pleased curl of his lips told me he was amused by my willingness.

"As expected of my child."

It felt as if my heart skipped a beat, I stared wide-eyed on the situation.

"F-fa-father?" That one word I thought I never were to say was now ringing in my mind as I spoke, mother said he was dead…

Then Temae spoke aloud. "Your suppose to be-"

"Dead? Is that what Sakura told you?"

I took a step back. "Your brother killed you... "

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "He never killed me, he is nothing to me." A small and hardly auditable grunt, which if closely heard can sound like a small laugh; was said before the tall man continued. "Is that what Sakura told you to get you away from me? Foolish women."

My eyes flickered quickly and with the intent to kill imbedded in them, as I lugged forward my kunai clutched tightly in my palm.

Poke.

It became silent the air, was it because of the fact the man before me just attacked me by poking my fore head. I blinked a few times to realize what has just been done. He shifted his long black and crimson clouded coat as he turned. Yet he never walked away just stood my eyes fixed on his back.

"What's your name?" He asked me his tone was much softer now… almost kind.

Now that I wasn't looking in to his eyes, I seemed more calm, but I knew it wasn't because of that; it was because… he was my father. I tensed at that a bit at the thought.

"Only if I'm able to ask you a question?"

"hn" I took that as a yes.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

A moment of complete silence, nothing but snow softly drizzling. "She betrayed me."

I looked down my bangs covered my now green eyes. "Scipio… my name is Scipio."

He turned his head too meet my gaze but I didn't look back. Then he left.

I would never forget that day. My mothers last words to me, and my fathers parting ones.

We were from then on, alone.

--

A/N: This is the new and rewritten copy of 'the lost one'. And also if you didn't catch on, that was Sakura's son speaking. Comments and feedback are always welcomed. :)


	2. Apprehend

Apprehend

A scraping sound came from the kitchen near the kunoichi's bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was four in the morning. Another, softer noise made her tense. It was not the natural creak and pop she sometimes heard at night. Thump. The noise repeated. She sat up and took the kunai from under her pillow. Someone was walking down the hallway. Quickly she sensed a light chakra only possibly detected by a kunoichi of her talents. She threw back her covers, crept to her door, and peered into the hallway. Her heart lurched. Two shadowy figures pressed against the wall. She could have pounced into attack , but caution told her to be still. Instead she slipped back across her bedroom to her open window. Then turning to face the door of her room, her kunai placed firmly in her hand. She let out a heat of chakra through her palm she positioned herself in a defensive stance. As the pulse of the intruders chakra began to near she couldn't help but clench the kunai tighter in anticipation.

That's when the intruders entered quietly. Her jaw quickly tightened to keep the scream in her throat from coming out, then she blinked rapidly, not allowing herself to tremble as the figures moved into the moonlight of her bedroom.

With new resolve she contemplated her decisions for action. There are mostly civilizes in the building that she lived in, which made it extremely important she at least lured the two somewhat near Konaha's outer gates-.

"Sakura Haruno."

The sudden interruption of her thoughts would have made her knees weak. Yet she held her position, her anger easily visible on her façade.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura spat harshly as if just his name was a plague on her tongue.

"And I'm Kisame, can we get this over with… you hold her, I'll break her legs. Ready?" Kisame sneered a shark toothed grin plastered on his mouth.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to Kisame's words as she lugged her weapon towards Itachi's face, it was easily deflected as Sakura jumped through the window that she had opened earlier.

She tugged at her black nightgown and landed professionally onto the ground in front of her apartment building, then looking up to her apartment window, but suddenly paused. Seeing the black figure at her window staring back at her the red clouds of the intruders coat made her bite her mouth hard, not allowing herself to tremble as the figures vanished from the windowsill.

At last she gave out into a full blown run through the night, guided by the full moon. Sakura could still sense their chakra signatures getting close. She knew it was impossible to outrun the Akatsuki but if she could get them far enough from the city until some ninja notices them.

She dashed though the street, but she was soon stopped by the two figures that were chasing her, whom stood right in front of her, crimson eyes pierced the night sky her jade orbs it seemed to her that the world spun into an oblivion.

---

"Somebody help me!" Sakura cried out, not allowing herself to shed tears. "What the hell do you want from me!" She yelled again. Struggling under the tight rope surrounding her hands which were tied up behind her; as well as her feet intertwined beneath the rope.

It was extremely dark the walls hidden in the void of nothingness, the only thing visible was the lamp which hung above her, flicking on and off. All she noticed was that she was still wearing her black night gown from the nights capture; as well as the weakness the lack of chakra had given her.

That's when slowly the only door in the room opened, she was quickly trembling, terrified. In come a blonde haired man wearing the Akatsuki uniform. As soon as she realized just which missing nin was there she yelled "Where am I!?"

"You know you shouldn't yell to loud little cherry blossom yeah"

"Take one look at my position again and tell me why I shouldn't yell!" She knew it was a bad time to make a sarcastic remark but she couldn't contain herself.

"You'll get everyone mad and we won't take pity on you yeah"

"Your Akatsuki why would I suspect you to take pity on me?" she knew now she was pushing it. He smirked a grin on his face but it was hardly visible considering the dim light source.

"I need some answers now! So tell me what the hell I am doing here!" she could ask him the same question over and over and still he wouldn't give an answer, why would he? He's Akatsuki after all. They were going to let her die in this place, she was scared, it's as if she was pulled into one of her nightmares. He smirked again it didn't reassure her, she knew he was enjoying the pain she was in. All she could do was sit there. But then another shadow appeared at the door.

"Leader-sama wants her fed then to meet the group in the main hall" The man's voice was cold and direct Sakura recognized the chakra signature but couldn't tell who it was.

She blinked a few times to adjust her vision then she saw bright crimson eyes stare then leave the dark room. She noticed Deidara loosening the blood stained ropes from her wrists, yet the markings from them still remained. The blonde haired nin placed a plate in front of her. All she wanted to do was eat, but Sakura felt uncomfortable of the thought of the food being poisoned. Sakura stared at him with dangerous eyes, moving slowly away from the plate he had given her.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone poison you. You should eat yeah."

"And how can I possibly trust someone like you?"

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't want a women like you to starve." he was approaching closer to her, placing his hand under her chin, drawing his mouth closer to her ear. Sakura couldn't move; the soreness in her body felt so heavy and completely empty on chakra. She felt weak; she was always weak; always depending on others to help her. Sitting here kidnapped hopeless, useless.

Now Diedara so near that even his gold like hair began to drape on Sakura's face and neck. He whispered silently and seductively in her ear. "I want to see how my cherry blossom tastes like." Her jade eyes widened as she was rapidly placed on the ground. He was hovered on top of her and she was too weak to do anything about it.

His hands groping hers down tightly, as his mouth quickly covered her neck quickly moving up to her lips. She was scared she didn't want him to continue but he was taking advantage. Thoughts filled her mind: she wanted help she need some one to save her but she understood vary well that one would.

Then his lips meet hers. She wanted to scream so badly but no one would come, his legs wrapped around hers which made her motionless, trapped. That's when the kiss dispelled a hand sat on Deidara shoulders, which shoved him from atop of Sakura to the wall. Sakura looked up Crimson eyes meet her jade.

His gaze was cold, as cold as the dead, she couldn't read him. It was like the man that showed himself during a nightmare, he buried himself deeper and deeper inside himself, showing only this man; a ruthless killer without regret. Uchiha Itachi. But her daze quickly retreated, the Uchiha's eyes left hers to see the blonde ninja lifting himself from the ground.

"Way to ruin the fun yeah." Deidara sneered, brushing of any dust on his coat.

"I hate repeating myself." a glare of annoyance shot from his usually emotionless face

"Fine fine yeah."

Sakura lay still on her back staring at the blinking light above her, as the missing ninjas left. She was lost in her head, she was easily taken advantage of, she felt heavy the plate of food still beside her it seemed cold, there was no choice she had to eat; she needed some kind of strength. Forcing herself to sit up with her aching body trembling, the only light in the room flicking on and off. She looked around the room to find any clues of where she was exactly, there was none just a dark room with a chair, walls, cement flooring, and a door which was obviously locked and guarded. She had a flicker of irritation of he fact that there wasn't even a bed. The only thing she knew is that she was in the Akatsuki base, but why her?

By how her body was she felt it was about two days since she has been unconscious. Sakura stared coldly at the plate beside her; it had rice with bites of chicken. It was obvious that it would be poisoned. "growl" went her stomach.

She held the chop sticks immediately and took a small piece slowly reaching it close to her mouth.

She took a bite,

Feeling the rice run down her throat,

She blinked,

Again the Door flung open,

Again crimson eyes,

She Become extremely tired,

Chop sticks flew from her hand making them echo as they fell on cement,

Now her eyes were closed,

Silence was all that was left…

---

A/N: Well here's a taste of the fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
